Tart
|-|Tart= |-|Doppel La Pucelle de Blancheur= |-|Tart V.2= |-|Tart Final Ver.= Summary After having her village destroyed, Jeanne D' Arc was about to wish for her village to be restored, until she realized that the tragedy will only occur again. So instead she wished for the power to bring light to France. But what she didn't know was that the repercussions of her wish may bring even more darkness into France... Powers and Stats Tier: 7-A | Likely 6-C | At least 6-C | Unknown | High 3-A Name: Jeanne d'Arc, but usually simply called Tart | La Pucelle de Blancheur, Doppel Witch of Sacred Fire Origin: First Appearance as a cameo in Puella Magi Madoka Magica Episode 12, is the protagonist of Puella Magi Tart Magica: The Legend of "Jeanne d'Arc". Gender: Female Age: Unknown, likely 13 or 14 Classification: Human, Magical Girl | Doppel Witch | Advanced Magical Girl | Irregular, "True Hero", Fusion Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Immortality (Type 2, 6 and 7), Self-Sustenance (All types), Magic, Energy Projection, Weapon Creation (Can summon weapons such as swords, lances and a flag), Statistics Amplification, Healing (Mid level, scaled from Corbeau), Telepathy, Telekinesis, Transformation, Reactive Power Level (Gets stronger when critically damaged), Pain Inhibition, Portal Creation, Power Bestowal, Extrasensory Perception, Light Manipulation, Darkness Manipulation (Caused the Dream Barrier version of France to be surrounded by darkness), Time Manipulation (Her despair was affecting the present in The Chiming bell that transcends Time event), Sword Mastery, limited Afterimage Creation (Has been shown to be able to create afterimages in a fight with a fellow magical girl). Resistance to Magic, Mind Manipulation, Life Absorption and Status Effect Inducement (This includes Resistance to Power Nullification), unconventional Soul Manipulation Resistance. | All previous abilities, plus Statistics Amplification (Attack Potency and Durability) and Durability Negation from Memoria. Awakened Power, Inorganic Physiology (Type 2), Reality Warping, Pocket Reality Manipulation, Summoning, Invisibility, Absorption, Mind Manipulation, Curse Manipulation, Self-Resurrection, Multiple Personalities, Flight, Holy Manipulation, Aura, and Fire Manipulation as a Doppel. | All of the first form's powers, Magic Negation. | All previous abilities, excluding Magia Record, and upscaled to her current form, BFR, and all of Riz's abilities, including: Fusionism via Fate Manipulation. Resistance to Empathic Manipulation on a conceptual level (Specifically despair and hope), Immunity to Soul Manipulation (Her soul has already become a grief seed). Attack Potency: Mountain level (One shot the witch form of Lapin) | Likely Island level (Often compared to people of royal blood, just like Madoka Kaname. Also, has the strength stat equal to third timeline Madoka Kaname, which is a 6.) | At least Island level (Should be on par, if not superior to her normal form. Can reach a higher degree of power with statistics amplification. Should be exceedingly stronger as Doppel La Pucelle de Blancheur.) | Unknown (Far stronger than her previous form, ranked as a 7.5 in terms of her Attack Potency.) | High Universe level (Her attack potency was shown to break the tiering system, and was officially mentioned to have had her weapons be upscaled by infinity.) Speed: At least Massively Hypersonic (Rated as 2 in speed, making her comparable to Sayaka Miki, even the slowest magical girl has this level of speed) | At least Massively Hypersonic (Should be just as fast as her base magical girl form, gets faster as a Doppel.) | Massively Hypersonic+ (Should be leagues superior to her previous form. Has a speed rating of 4) | Infinite (Her stat was shown to break the tiering system much like her Attack Potency.) Lifting Strength: Unknown Striking Strength: Mountain Class | Likely Island Class | At least Island Class | Unknown | High Universe Class Durability: Unknown (Had a hole blown through her by another Magical Girl, but said magical girl is regarded as one of the strongest by the book's data itself as well as enhanced through unknown means, additionally she was off guard at that time. Her defense stat of 7 is also the highest ever shown before she gained new forms.) | Unknown (Should still have the same durability of her previous form.) | Unknown (Should at least be on par with her normal durability, can amplifiy her durability even further with memoria.) | Country level (Her durability is even higher than her attack potency, took a direct hit from Isabeau to the arm.) | High Universe level (Her stat, much like that of her Attack Potency, was shown to have broken the tiering system. Fate Manipulation makes her extremely difficult to kill.) Stamina: Very High (Is rated as a 0.5 in Stamina, which is equal to Homura Akemi.) If her Soul Gem is completely corrupted, then she will become a witch. | Same | Infinite (While she is in her Final Ver. Form, she was shown to not be able to succumb to her already completely corrupted Soul Gem, now a grief seed. Was ranked as EXTRA like the other stats in the same tiering system as the aforementioned stats.) Range: At least City Block, likely more. (Bisected a fortress sized witch in one shot from a distance). The soul gem can only possess the magical girl's body up to 100 meters away. Several kilometers with Extrasensory Perception (All magical girls can detect the usage of magic and the existence of curses from within their cities, sometimes even outside their own city). | Several dozens of Kilometers (Creates a glyph high in the sky before using her strongest attack). Thousands of Kilometers with Darkness Manipulation, can reach up to Planetary and across time. | At least several dozens of kilometers (Negated Magic on an entire battlefield, sent a person to a forest outside said battlefield with a mere shockwave.) Thousands of Kilometers with Darkness Manipulation, can reach up to Planetary and across time. | Should be significantly higher. Standard Equipment: Epee De Clovis | Riz's Soul Gem and a Gauntlet in her Final Form Intelligence: At least above Average, likely High in combat (Has been trained by Riz, who is considered one of the weakest but also most dangerous magical girls because of her skills.) | Likely Very High (Fused with Riz's soul, also has Riz guiding her.) Weaknesses: Has a low-level resistance to alcohol, when drunk she can't resist hugging people. Destroying her Soul Gem would instantly kill her. Feats: * Casually killed a witch the size of a fortress with the Epee De Clovis. * Has taken on and survived combat with enemies with far more experience in combat and prep time. Notable Attacks and Techniques: * La Lumiere: Creates a glyph high in the sky before proceeding to transform her blade into Flagpole that fires a massive laser into the enemy. Using this attack heals Tart and her allies while boosting their attack potency. Temporarily curses Tart, lowering her durability, negating the ability to heal damage, and causing her to take damage. * Connect: A Puella Magi's ability to bestow other magical girls abilities in the midst of combat. ** I will always protect you!: Grants a hefty boost to a magical girl's attack potency and durability. * Memoria: Introduced in Magia Record, they grant Tart abilities based on her memories. Can go through "Max Limit Breaks" to enhance the effects greatly. ** Reinforcements that Transcend Time: Boosts her attack power and has a big chance of negating the durability of the enemy. ** Hope and Despair: Boosts the power of her magia attack, La Lumiere. ** Maiden's Determination: Passively increases Tarts attack potency. ** Our Thoughts As One: Gives a massive burst of regenerative powers. ** Mysterious Memorial: Enhances Tart's resistance to status alignments. * Weapon Creation: Most Puella Magi are capable of creating weapons out of thin air using their magic. While most select specific weapons, some with a heightened mastery of their abilities can create different weapons with their own minor capabilities. ** Telekinesis: On top of creating weapons, they can also control their weapons in the air and with no limit to how much at a time. The same applies to many weapons that they have enhanced. * Puella Magi Physiology: Because their bodies no longer harbor a soul, they effectively act like flesh puppets that have no real impact on the 'essence' of a magical girl. According to several interviews and in-series showings, a magical girl can have all their blood drained from their body and still fight with little impairment, or have their head torn off or shot through and still walk just fine. ** Fusionism: When two opposing magical abilities (Like Fire Manipulation and Ice Manipulation) or opposing main abilities (Like a magical girl who wished for Creation and another who wished for Existence Erasure) combine their attacks, the result is an attack the multiplies in power. In addition, if two soul gems were to harbor the same body, the result can be them swapping control or fusing into one magical girl, albeit temporarily. ** Extrasensory Perception: Magical Girls were shown to be capable of detecting despair and magic from within their cities as well as being able to telepathically communicate with one another. As of Magia Record, it is shown that their abilities extend well into other cities and is not limited to emotions or magic. ** Doppel Witch Transformation: In the light of a new miracle, magical girls have now gained the ability to become a half-witch whenever their soul gem reaches maximum corruption, resulting in a Doppel Witch. Unlike normal witches, both the witch and the magical girl are in control of their respective bodies and in a short time will revert back into a magical girl. However, older magical girls have been stated to keep traits of their Doppel form even after reverting, and the same for magical girls who use the transformation for too long. Doppel La Pucelle de Blancheur *'Sacred Fire:' The sheer presence of the Doppel causes people to be burned to ashes in accordance to their sins. *'Witch's Kiss:' Witches can manipulate the mind on innocent bystanders by thought (not an actual kiss), often causing them to commit suicide or create suicidal cults. It has been generally portrayed to be able to affect groups of people at once, and one witch (Who Tart one-shotted) has even manipulated an entire fortress. *'Barrier:' The standard ability for most witches, the barrier is a small pocket universe that can greatly vary in terms of size made to protect the witch from the outside world, only accessible by magical girls or when witches allow access. They are based around the witch's former life's mental condition prior to dying and becoming a witch. *'Familiar Summoning:' Another standard ability, a witch can summon several familiars (or create alongside the barrier) to fight on her behalf. If they absorb enough life energy, they can become duplicates of the witch itself. *'Absorption:' A witch can passively absorb the life energy of those who enter their barriers. However, this is a rather lengthy process, so some witches tend to have an instant-absorption method, or simply absorb all of it by killing the enemy. *'Reality Warping:' A witch can manipulate reality to cause issues for their enemies. This has been shown from manipulating the outsides of the barrier to attack the enemy, preventing them from even entering, or manipulate unresistant enemies themselves. Full Power Ver.2 *'Magic Negation:' Unlocked alongside her second form, Tart has the ability to negate magic completely over an entire battlefield alongside any damage or effects it had caused. Final Ver. *'Restrain:' Using her darkness manipulation she summons chains to restrain beings ranging from multiple zombies to giant witches. *'Portal Creation:' Using the Darkness Manipulation, the user can essentially create portals from both shadows created by said ability or natural ones. *'Gates of Hell:' Opens the gates to hell, consuming both the user and an enemy down to Hell, however, the user can outmaneuver this flaw by removing her soul gem in the process. Both this and her Restrain attack were granted by her fusion with Riz. **'Gates of Heaven:' An alternate version of Gates of Hell, instead BFRing an enemy to Heaven (Which is the plane of existence of the Law of Cycles). Does not have the same risk as its predecessor, however, and can take massive beings. *'Fate Manipulation:' Another ability given by fusing with Riz. It is unknown how much superior Tart's version is, but Riz's was capable of producing Final Ver. Tart, fusing Riz with Tart, and changing the very being Tart was just to fit accordingly to Riz's wish. It should also be noted to have the proprieties of Probability Manipulation, as the chances of becoming a Fusion without becoming a witch should have been 0 according to Kyubey. Key: Restricted (By Epee De Clovis) | Full Power | Magia Record | Full Power Ver.2 | Final Ver. Others Notable Victories: Sun Wukong (Mythology) Sun Wukong’s profile (High 3-A tiers were used) Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Puella Magi Verse Category:Female Characters Category:Teenagers Category:Magic Users Category:Magical Girls Category:Manga Characters Category:Anime Characters Category:Sword Users Category:Healers Category:Telekinesis Users Category:Telepaths Category:Weapon Masters Category:Energy Users Category:Absorption Users Category:Transformation Users Category:Fusions Category:BFR Users Category:Fate Users Category:Darkness Users Category:Portal Users Category:Reality Warpers Category:Pocket Reality Users Category:Aura Users Category:Fire Users Category:Summoners Category:Mind Users Category:Curse Users Category:Stone Walls Category:Tier 7 Category:Tier 6 Category:Unknown Tier Category:Tier 3